moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Godfather, The
| directed by = Francis Ford Coppola | written by = Mario Puzo; Francis Ford Coppola | produced by = Robert Evans; Albert S. Ruddy; Gray Frederickson | music by = Nino Rota | cinematography = Gordon Willis | edited by = William Reynolds; Peter Zinner | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = March 24th, 1972 | mpaa rating = | running time = 2 hr. 55 min. (175 min. total) | country = | language = English | budget = $6,000,000 IMDB; The Godfather (1972); Box office & BusinessBox Office Mojo; The Godfather (1972) | gross revenue = $21,000,815 (US; original) $134,966,411 (US; lifetime) $245,066,411 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = Godfather: Part II, The (1974) }} The Godfather is an American feature film of the gangster and crime drama genres. It is based on the 1969 novel of the same name by Mario Puzo, who was also a screenwriter on the film. The movie was directed by Francis Ford Coppola, who also co-wrote the screenplay with Puzo. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on March 24th, 1972. The movie is the first in a three-film series and is followed by The Godfather Part II in 1974. It is one of the hallmarks of American cinema and is considered by many to be one of the greatest movies ever made. BFI Film Forever; June 6th, 2012 Plot Cast Main Cast Supporting Cast Notes * Godfather, The (1972), The Godfather and The Godfather (1972) all redirect to this page. * Copyright holder: Copyright © 1972 by Paramount Pictures Corporation. * The Godfather was selected for preservation in the National Film Registry in 1990. National Film Preservation Board * The Godfather is ranked at number two on AFI's "100 YEARS... 100 MOVIES" 10th anniversary edition. It comes in behind Citizen Kane. AFI's 100 YEARS...100 MOVIES - 10TH ANNIVERSARY EDITION * The Godfather, along with The Godfather Part II is ranked at number two on the directors' top ten films at the British Film Institute. BFI.org; Director's top ten films * The Godfather was nominated for eight Oscar awards at the 1973 Academy Awards ceremony and won in three categories. It won the award for Best Picture, which was accepted by Albert S. Ruddy. Actor Marlon Brando won the Oscar for Best Actor in a Leading Role. Francis Ford Coppola and Mario Puzo both won for the category of Best Writing, Screenplay Based on Material from Another Medium. Puzo was not present to accept the award and it was accepted by his daughter, Dorothy Ann Puzo. Nominations for the Oscar went to Al Pacino, James Caan and Robert Duvall, all of whom were nominated for the category of Best Actor in a Supporting Role. The award for this category ultimate went to Joel Grey for Cabaret. IMDB; The Godfather (1972); Awards * Production on The Godfather began on March 29th, 1971. Principal photography concluded on August 6th, 1971. Fun Facts * Actress Talia Shire is the younger sister of director/screenwriter Francis Ford Coppola. * Actors Robert Duvall and Diane Keaton share the same birthday. Duvall was born on January 5th, 1931 and Keaton was born on January 5th, 1946. * Actors Abe Vigoda and Al Lettieri share the same birthday. Vigoda was born on February 24th, 1921 and Lettieri was born in 1928. * This film marks the acting debut of Sofia Coppola - daughter of director Francis Ford Coppola, who was only a few months old when she was filmed playing baby Michael in the Christening scene. * This film marks the acting debut of Roman Coppola - son of director Francis Ford Coppola and older brother of Sofia Coppola. He has an uncredited role in the film as a boy on the street who attends Sonny's funeral. * Associate producer Gray Frederickson makes a cameo appearance as a cowboy at Woltz's studio in this film. See also * The Godfather * The Godfather media * The Godfather images * The Godfather characters * The Godfather miscellaneous External Links * * * The Godfather at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords 1940s; 1945; 1946; California; Captain; Film producer; Gangster; Gunshot victims; Hollywood; Horses; Italian; Las Vegas; Lawyer; Little Italy; Mobster; Nevada; New Jersey; New York; New York City; Sicily; Singer; Wedding ---- Category:Films Category:1970s/Films Category:1972/Films Category:March, 1972/Films Category:1st installments Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Theatrically released films Category:G/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:Marlon Brando/Actor Category:Al Pacino/Actor Category:James Caan/Actor Category:Richard S. Castellano/Actor Category:Robert Duvall/Actor Category:Diane Keaton/Actor Category:Abe Vigoda/Actor Category:Talia Shire/Actor Category:Roman Coppola/Actor Category:Sofia Coppola/Actor Category:Gray Frederickson/Actor Category:Francis Ford Coppola/Director Category:Francis Ford Coppola/Writer Category:Mario Puzo/Writer Category:Gray Frederickson/Associate producer Category:Albert S. Ruddy/Producer Category:Robert Evans/Executive producer Category:Nino Rota/Composer Category:Gordon Willis/Cinematographer Category:William Reynolds/Editor Category:Peter Zinner/Editor